1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a temporary storage device which may be utilized as part of a marine dock system, and in particular to a portable modular storage device.
2. Prior Art
Devices for storing marine related articles at the water side are well known. Permanent structures such as boat houses are often used for storage of boats and other equipment. It can be appreciated that on beaches and waterfront property, there are often many types of water toys and recreational equipment such as water-skis, life jackets, fishing gear and other articles that may be utilized in the water and which require storage. If there is no storage available at the water side, the equipment must be carried back and forth between storage space remote from the waterfront or placed in a boat which typically does not have adequate storage space.
In addition to permanent boat houses, dock storage boxes are utilized for storing equipment on a dock. However, the on-dock devices are not affixed to the dock in any manner and although they may provide protection for the equipment from the elements, the dock storage boxes do not provide an adequate level of security. Moreover, the storage capacity of dock boxes is very limited, requiring either several boxes for storing multiple pieces of equipment or requiring alternatives storage for larger items. Dock storage devices also generally sit on a dock, reducing the walk path available on the dock. This creates inconveniences and possible safety hazards.
Although permanent structures such as boathouses may provide adequate storage, such structures have several drawbacks. The permanent boat houses may be very costly to construct and maintain. In addition to the cost, the permanent structure may require a permit to build and occupy space along the beach. In many states, zoning regulations require that the permanent structure must be set back a predetermined distance from the waterfront, thereby decreasing the accessibility and convenience of such a structure. However, removable non-permanent devices such as boat lifts and their covers generally do not require a permit and are removable with the dock.
It can be seen then, that a new and improved storage device for use at the waterfront with a dock is needed. Such a device should provide adequate storage capacity while providing protection from the elements. In addition, such a device should not obstruct the open space on the dock. The device should be constructed of lightweight, low maintenance materials and be easily removable and portable along with other components of the dock system so it does not require a special permit.
Moreover, such a device may be modular for adapting to standard dock configurations. The present invention addresses these problems as well as others associated with waterfront storage devices.